Coma Baby
by CelestialKing
Summary: For Tweek, life got hard after his parents were arrested. Kenny just wants to get laid. TW: Drug abuse, Eating disorders, unhealthy relationships, don't read this if you trigger easy.


A/N- I'm for real about this ya'll pay attention to the trigger warnings, in fact, if you have a drug addiction/Eating disorder don't read this turn back and find recovery.

TW: Graphic descriptions of Bulimic behavior, Drug abuse, Unhealthy Coping Skills, and possibly a shit ton worse. Be sound of mind before reading last warning.

In a town like this everyone had their own way of coping. Stan is quickly becoming the town drunk, Kyle popped addies like candy, and everyone knows Cartman had a food issue.

'He isn't the only one either'

Tweek knew that a large majority of the town thought he was skinny due to the meth-laced coffee his parents were fond of giving him. In reality. Tweek started buying his own the summer before ninth grade and that's where it all started for him.

About two weeks after non-meth coffee and the frankly terrible withdraws from it Tweek began to feel a hunger, unlike anything he had ever experienced. He consumed Cartmen-sized meals four times a day and at first, it was fine, his body began to fill out and he looked healthy but the number on the scale kept going up. By the time school started he had gained 32 pounds, his mind was consumed with the thought of greasy fries, ice cream, and chicken tenders. Tweak spent all his time looking at food porn on Instagram and he spent his allowance on sweets at the store.

It was not like Tweek really minded the extra weight, he had the sweetest boyfriend and learning to cook became a healthy outlet for his paranoia. Then everything changed the winter of his sophomore year.

His parents messed up a batch of their 'secret ingredient' and instead of throwing it out they still used it leading to a series of hospitalizations and killing one Ike Broflovski.

Craig broke up with him the day after Ike's funeral, and Tweek couldn't blame him for not wanting to deal with the backlash. Although knowing that did not stop the pain of losing the one person who stuck by his side all these years.

Tweek was beaten up consistently for months, his locker was vandalized, he received death threats, his windows were all boarded up because replacing the windows whenever someone sent a brick through it got expensive. All of this sent his paranoia sky rocking.

Tweek tried to leave South Park altogether, it was not like his grandmother would notice, all she did was watch Dr. Phil reruns, knit, and play bridge. He would never tell anyone in fear that they may think he was even more insane than they already did, but every time he got away he would wake up the next morning in bed like nothing ever happened. One-time Tweek made it two towns over and stayed awake for almost a week in an attempt to escape his cursed hometown, by the fourth day he was so tired and on edge he attacked a man who tapped on his shoulder, by the sixth day he was so delirious he couldn't tell what was real or not. When he finally passed from pure exhaustion he woke up staring at his ceiling in defeat wondering if this was Hell.

To cope Tweek turned to food, he would skip school and mindlessly eat, it no longer mattered if it tasted good or even if it was past its expiration date, Tweek would eat it all. He gained sixty-five pounds in three months

The bullying was relentless, it wasn't like the banter between Kyle and Cartmen, it was malicious, meant to break him down.

"Piggy."

"Pus-Gut"

"Slob!"

"No wonder Craig broke up with you! Look at you fatso! You're trading one drug for another, just an addict like your parents, it's no wonder why he didn't want you anymore"

The last one was uttered by Clyde and was the tipping point, Tweak missed Craig more than anything, his absence in Tweak's life was a gaping hole.

That day a few weeks before school ended Tweek swore off carbs and sweets. It worked pretty well, he would come home from school and shower off whatever Kyle chose to dump on him that day and exercise continuously in his room. Tweak desperately wanted to go outside and run but he wasn't that suicidal. By the time school ended for the summer, he was down eight pounds. Hunger became easier to ignore, and he became a master of distracting himself from the obsessive food thoughts.

Junior year saw him dropping more than half his body weight, every time he stood on the scale and saw that number go down a surge of pride shot through his body. He was doing it, everything finally seemed under control. However, it still wasn't enough, his meals became an apple a day as he desperately tried to lose the last five pounds clinging stubbornly to his hips.

130

125

120

115

110

It still wasn't low enough, no matter how much he lost he could still see the fat hanging nauseatingly off his body. One day after a week of only eating cucumbers and frozen mixed veggies while drinking ten bottles of water to keep the hunger pangs away, he stood on the scale and saw that he had actually gained weight.

He fucking freaked, to say the least.

After a thirty-minute panic attack, he completely blacked out, when he came back to his senses he was sitting on the floor of the kitchen surrounded by food containers partway through a gallon of ice cream that he was eating with his hands.

His stomach was engorged pressing tightly against his flannel.

That was the moment his true addiction woke up.

Tweak groans as his alarm goes off, it was ridiculously early, and he had hardly slept more than a few hours, but Tweak knew he would need the extra time to get ready if he had any hope of getting through his first day of senior year. Plus, he had never been fond of sleeping for eight hours, it left him open for attack.

The floorboards creaked as he made his way to the kitchen, he could already feel the need building under his skin and he quickened his pace. Tweak opened the fridge and was happy to see that there was still a good number of cookies left over from his grandma's bridge group, he counts fifteen of them.

'That was the good thing' he thinks 'about being surrounded by old people, they never failed to push food in his direction.'

He takes the cookies out along with the rest of the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy from dinner. He mindlessly starts to eat the cookies as he nukes the dinner plate in the microwave, washing each cookie down with a large gulp of diet cola. Tweak finishes everything within ten minutes and the urge is still very much present and he heads back up to his room toting the two liters of cola. Once he arrives he opens the top drawer of his dresser where he hid his stash, a large assortment of various sweets and continues his binge.

When the feeling subsides, Tweak waddles his way to the bathroom stomach grotesquely full and with ingrained movements turns on the shower and sink before opening the toilet and upheaving everything he had just consumed.

Kenny knew South Park was a representation of pure chaos, to expect normalcy was to be insane. He had once asked God why he created this forsaken town, he was given the runaround, of course, some bullshit answer about how 'everything happens for a reason'.

The immortal quickly came to accept that this was his life and learned to cope with it by taking full advantage of his lack of mortality by doing copious amount of whatever drug took his fancy and fucking his way through the town. It wasn't that bad of a tradeoff he had to admit.

Kenny arrived late to homeroom as usual, as time wore on he came to class less and less preferring to hustle rather than sit in class pretending he was going to use the useless information his teachers sprouted off. He only came to class when he was waiting to re-up and had nothing better to occupy his time with.

He quickly scans the room, noting Stan slumped over his desk no doubt recovering from his drinking binge the night before, Kyle was rubbing the drunkard's back whispering soothing words. Kenny wondered when they would finally fuck, 'if they haven't already' a smirk briefly showing up on his face. Cartman was busy yanking on Wendy-no Wendyl's hair. And didn't that come as a surprise?

Kenny greets his friends with a lazy wave before taking a seat near the back where Stan and Kyle were. About ten minutes later the door opens and the Tweak kid walks in causing Kyle to tense in his seat.

Kenny rolls his eyes. He knows it may seem harsh to most people, but Ike died two years ago, it was time to get over it. People died every day, especially in South Park, that's why you shouldn't get attached to people. Not only that but the spazz had nothing to do with his parents 'business'.

Kenny learned that long ago when Karen passed. After her, he realized how temporary life is for most people and how unimportant relationships are in the long run. Kenny didn't even have any strong emotions regarding his friend group, they were just familiar, and he couldn't lie, he always felt compelled by some force to be around them.

Ike and Karen? They were the lucky ones, they escaped this town before it could fuck them up for good.

Kenny watches as Tweek heads to his usual seat in the very back located as far away from Kenny's group as possible. He took a second to observe the boy, even under all the layers the boy was trembling, from the cold or just the effects of being addicted to meth for more than half his life is unknown. He had lost the weight that piled on the last few years and dark circles were a predominant part of the ex-methhead's aesthetic. Could he even say ex? Quite frankly the kid looked as if he was back on the stuff.

'He still has an ass though.' Kenny observes.

When lunch came around the immortal heads to the rarely used upstairs bathroom in order to smoke a much-needed joint. He knew he could have gone outside but it was fucking cold out for the beginning of fall. When he walked in he notices that the sink was running, and the sounds of gagging reached his ears.

Kenny was curious for a second but ultimately decided he didn't care and lit up. The first few puffs eased the tension that had been building up throughout the first part of the day and the smoke helped hide the acidic smell of vomit that filled the small restroom.

He smoked over half and had a pretty decent high when the toilet flushed, and the unknown occupant emerges from the stall. Kenny's eyebrow rose when he saw that it was Tweek. The boy's face was bright red and his large eyes were watery. There was vomit covering the left side of the shorter boy's face and his hand seem to be covered in the same slimy goop.

"Gahhh." Tweek shrieked and boy did Kenny not miss the random outbursts the boy had displayed from kindergarten to sometime in middle school.

"Don't do that!" If possible, the other boy's voice goes even higher. For real that kid needed a Xanax or something. "You can't smoke that in here!" Tweek said once he saw the joint in Kenny's hand.

Kenny snorts "Says the bulimic." It was almost funny how quickly Tweek went from red to white

"I-I'm not…. You can't… don't say that!" Tweek fumbles.

"You sure like telling me I can and can't do, does that feistiness translate to the sheets? Or do you just roll over?" Kenny chuckles as a blush spreads across the other boy's face.

"Don't worry I'm not going to spill your little secret, but you better be careful Kyle would have a field day with this"

Tweek nods adverting his eyes, Kenny noted with revulsions that vomit was dripping from Tweek's hand and pooling on the already filthy blue tile. He snubs his joint out and walks out the door to high to carry on any more conversation.

From that moment on Kenny became slightly obsessed with the bulimic, he had always found Tweek hot even when he gained all that weight. Tweek had very good bone structure and wide innocent hazel eyes that always seem to have an edge of panic about them, and maybe he was a sick fuck, but it turned him on. However, he had been attached to Crags tit since elementary school but now that he was free…

A/N pt 2: This is my pet project that I'll be working on when I get stuck on my NaNoWriMo Fanfic novel. It'll probs be updated soon if ya'll like it.


End file.
